


Idk they're teachers or smth

by Lunchbox



Series: One Shots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just a shit ton of small drabbles that im transferring from my blog, Like most of em are requests from like 2013-2014, M/M, Theyre all aus of some sort tbh, Theyre all cringy af tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox/pseuds/Lunchbox
Summary: mutual pining, amirite? or some shit like that lmao. dean likes cas and cas likes dean, bIG SURPRISE





	

**Author's Note:**

> im transferring all my ficlets from my blog over to my ao3 account, not many to add but ya know. theres probably a shit ton of typos but idk, might add a second installment to this ficlet

Three months had passed since Mr. Novak had been so nice to accept Dean as his aide during his free period. Dean could’ve spent his free period coming up with new plans for his class or grading tests (but he loved going home with a big stack of tests and papers to grade and a nice large pizza that he would share with Steve.)

Dean would never admit it to anyone else but he maybe had a huge, high school girl crush on Mr. Novak. But he didn’t have to admit it, Charlie had seen him swoon over Mr. Novak every day.

“So Dean, how was your weekend?” asked Mr. Novak as he pushed his glasses back in place. A small smile on his soft face.

“Well, Steve and I ordered this huge meat-lover’s pizza and we just looked over every bullshitted essay that was turned in on Friday” Dean smiled at his dorky glasses “How about yours Mr. Novak?”

“Oh…uh—It was the same…except I have no Steve…and Dean please, call me Castiel, I've asked you plenty of times already.”

They shared a soft smile, and then they were back to what they were doing.

___

"Hey, Cas you’ve got anything planned for the weekend?” Dean asked as he was stuffing papers into his bag.

“Aside from grading and a breakfast on Sunday morning with my brother, no. Why?” Castiel answered as he was shutting his computer off and setting his desk straight.

“Oh, uh wanted to know if you wanted to come over?” he mumbled out the last words “we can grade together and I make these burgers, Magnifiqué!"

Cas thought it over _it wont just be us, your boyfriend will be there. pretty awkward to be in the same room with your boyfriend while i’ve been having these amazing fantasies about you and those hands—_

”..So? what do you say Cas?”

"What? Oh, sure. I can do that.”

"Cool! You know where I live, right? I'll see you tomorrow!"

“Look Stevie, I need you to be in the best behavior ever, you hear me? Cause, uh, Cas is coming over—”

There was that loud door bell, that startled both Dean and Steve, they both made their way to the front door. Dean looking over at Steve, straightening his shirt and jeans out.

“How do I look? Hot enough to finally make my move, right?”

He opened the door, revealing Castiel in front of him carrying his bag, dressed in tattered jeans and a well fitting shirt that didn't leave much to his imagination.

“Hello Dean—and hello…?”

“Hey Cas—Steve, Cas this is Steve my dog”

“You named your dog Steve?” he asked as he knelt down and ran his hands through the dogs fur, scratching him behind his ears and getting a few licks to his face.

“Huh, that’s awesome”

“What is?”

“This,” he pointed at the dog and Castiel “he doesn’t let many people pet him without throwing a fit… Guess he likes you.”

Dean knelt down and ran his fingers alongside Steve's ear and smiled as his hand brushed Castiel’s.

“Guess that makes two of us, huh?”

Castiel blushed and got back up, wiping his pants a bit.

“I take it he likes you?” Cas asked.

“He loves me”

“I guess that makes two of us”


End file.
